The invention relates to a method for supporting a driver during the positioning of a motor vehicle for charging an electric energy storage of the motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The use of electrically driven motor vehicles can improve the energy balance of motor vehicles and reduce pollution. To promote acceptance of corresponding motor vehicles it is important to make charging of the energy storage of the motor vehicle as comfortable as possible. One way of making charging comfortable is to provide induction coils at parking lots, which make it possible to charge the vehicle while the vehicle is parked.
When using contactless charging devices, however, it is important for the efficiency of the corresponding charging process, that the motor vehicle is positioned as accurately as possible in a charging position. It is known to determine a position of the motor vehicle relative to the charging device by motor vehicle systems and to then guide the motor vehicle to the charging position either by automatic driving interventions or by corresponding driving instructions to the driver. One possibility to provide the driver with information relating to the positioning of the motor vehicle relative to the charging device is to display this information on a display device. The installation space for display devices however is limited. When using an available display device used for the mentioned function, a driver has to switch the display device into a corresponding mode, for example by using a menu system. This reduces the comfort during use of a charging device, which potentially lowers acceptance of electrically driven motor vehicles.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for supporting a driver during the positioning of a motor vehicle, which enables a comfortable provision of information relating to the positioning of the motor vehicle relative to the charging device to the driver.